bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Lee Ishida
(Quincy) | birthday = December 13 | age = 30 | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = AB | affiliation = Wandenreich, Ishida House | occupation = Sternritter "L" | previous occupation = | team = Sternritter | previous team = Tiro con L'arco | partner = | base of operations = Sealed King Palace, Nakayo | relatives = N/A | education = | signature skill = Spirit Weapon (Reishi Bow) | storyline = The Beginning! The Hell Games Arc Begins! | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Amy Lee Ishida (石田 エイミーリー, Ishida Emī Rī) is a Gemischt Quincy from the Ishida family. She formerly worked for Yokoshima and later the Impero Nascosto. After her supposed death during the War of the Worlds, she resurfaces as a Sternritter, bearing the designation "L". Appearance Amy Lee is known for her dark and mysterious appearance. She has long, shoulder-length, black hair and blue eyes. In stark contrast to the usual Quincy attire, she wears a form-fitting black jacket and black pants. Personality Amy usually carries an air of coldness and indifference around her. She doesn't seem to care much for her subordinates. She does seem to take her mission with some severity in mind, and will protect her allies should their harm be in direct conflict to her specific goals. The only person she seems to genuinely care for is Kūgo Ginjō, though he is deceased, though their connections to one another have yet to be elaborated on. Plot Hell Games arc Amy Lee first appears as a shadow, watching Raian Getsueikirite, Tōshi Kyōkaku, and Kujaku Kuchiki kill a group of Hollows. After the Shinigami leave, she too vanishes. She is later seen descending into Hell and defeating a large group of with her Mōkin attack. She is then greeted by Yokoshima, who asks her to report on her mission. She explains that Raian Getsueikirite has indeed lost his memories about his friendships; the result of an attack he used on Yokoshima at a prior time. She also confirms for him that Raian has been made a captain once again in the . He then orders her to engage in the next part of their plans, to which she reminds him that for what he offers, she will kill anyone or anything he asks of her; but that she would also gladly kill him for free. Yokoshima asks if she still feels animosity towards him for an unspecified reason, to which she confirms that she does. After the Captain's Council in Soul Society adjourns, Amy is seen leaving a portal from Hell, and taking out her Quincy cross. Equipment * Quincy Cross: Like most Quincy, Amy caries a Quincy cross, which takes the form of an X. She wears it under her right sleeve, and only reveals it when ready for combat. Powers & Abilities Practitioner'|飛廉脚|Flying Screen Step/God Step|Viz, "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg"}}: Amy Lee's speed is able to rival that of a Shinigami's Flash Steps. She has the ability to use Hirenkyaku; the high-speed movement technique of the Quincies.The Beginning! The Hell Games Arc Begins! With it, she has shown the ability to get behind her opponents without them even noticing she had moved from her original location. Absorption: As a Quincy, Amy can absorb spiritual energy from the air around her and make it her source of power. She can then combine it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons; namely her Quincy bow and arrows. *'Enkaiō Sakeme' (塩化硫黄裂け目, Brimstone Tear): Amy has been seen using a portal to travel to and from Hell. How she preforms the technique, however, has yet to be seen. Spirit Weapon Jūjiwashi (十字鷲, Crossed Eagle): Amy's Quincy bow consists of a small bow with two cross-shaped markings on either end. It is smaller than most Quincy bows, and the arrows themselves form directly in the center of the bow itself. * (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): Like all Quincy, Amy is able to create arrows by absorbing the reiryoku of the air surrounding her and combining it with her own spiritual power before focusing it into the bow itself. She can then use these arrows in a variety of ways, allowing for the use of special attacks. ** Mōkin (猛禽, Bird of Prey): Amy fires a large spirit arrow from her bow, which explodes, creating a large blast wave, upon contact with the ground or the target she is aiming at. It was powerful enough to destroy a large group of Togabito in its debut use.To Fight the Shinigami! Quote * (To Yokoshima) "Yokoshima, if you wish for me to kill Togabito and demons, I will kill them. If you wish me to kill the enemies of the Togabito, I shall do so as well. For what you offer in return, I'll kill anyone you wish. But remember something well. I would happily kill you for free." Trivia * The character Amy Lee, is based on the . She is the lead singer and founder of the band Evanescence, the author's favorite band. The anime character used as the model is Re-l from Ergo Proxy, who is said to look identical to the real life Lee. * Amy was originally made to be a , but, due to the Bleach arc's current focus on Quincy, and this site's lack of them (at the time of her creation), she was changed into a Quincy. References Category:Quincy Category:Female